Invisible
by Warriorlass
Summary: A PrussiaXReaderXSurprise Nation story I did based on Taylor Swift's song Invisible.  It's kinda depressing, so if you are in that angst mood perfect, if not...well it's your choice.  I will right a sequel if I am asked too though. There is mild language.
1. Invisible

Invisible

"Hey Gil!" I chirped happily as I walked up to my best friend who is a senior this year. I am only a grade below. He closed his locker, leaning against the metal door with his arm and the other hand casually occupying his jeans pocket. "Hey _, what's up?" "Well, I got an A+ in history class. What about you? Did you get an A on that Chemistry quiz?"

He shrugged a bit sheepishly, "A 'C+'." I frowned for a moment then smiled lightly, "Well it's definitely better than just passing with a 'D'. Although, I am disappointed, we worked like studied all weekend for that 'A'." He nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that, your cookies took up a lot of my concentration." I laughed, "Well I guess that's an acceptable excuse, but next time then we'll be snacking on green beans." He laughed and I grinned as he did so.

Then Eliza walked by us and Gil's ruby red eyes glowed brightly as he smiled even brighter. He stopped talking to me, as he stared after her. She reached Rodreich and both Gil and I scowled, though for different reasons. He sighed, crossing his arms angrily, "I wish she wasn't with him."

"Ah Gil, it's okay there are other fishes in the sea."

He nodded, "Yeah I know _, but still…"

I nodded, trying to be understanding. _He never could take a hint, even if it hit him on the nose. _"Gil, she doesn't even know you exist." I replied, trying to get him to see how much _I _wanted him the way he wanted her.

Suddenly he looked like he realized something, "That's it! _, I know what to do! I am going to show her I exist! I'll give her flowers and you know, try to woo her! Thanks!" He winked and grinned and took off waving, "Gotta go _, operation 'Get Eliza's Heart' is underway! Thanks for talking!" He called out still running.

"Wait! Gilbert!" I called out but it was impossible, he was too far gone.

I slammed my back against the locker. "You okay _?" A familiar voice asked. I turned to my other best friend Ludwig, he was a junior as well. "Yeah…no, I just don't get it. He doesn't see me like I see him, it's like I'm invisible to him. He has no idea how I feel about him."

"I can see that." He grumbled in his German accent. "My bruder can be a bit of dummknopf sometimes."

Tears bubbled up behind my eyes. Ludwig frowned, "Hey, it's alvright. He's not vorth crying over." Ludwig assured me. "You don't see him like I do Ludwig. To you, he's just your big brother, but to me he's…he's everything to me, he's my entire world.

Ludwig nodded, "Jah, okay, I get it. But ve better get to class before ve're late."

I nodded, and the two of us left to class.

At lunch the whole group of us sat together, Feliciano, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig and Kiku.

"So everyone, you're all coming over for the sleepover marathon party right?" I asked.

"Ve~ that sounds great _! What kind of movies?" Feliciano asked.

"Well I was thinking we could like all bring one, that way we all get to watch something we love." I replied.

"Sounds cool amiga!" Antonio replied.

I smiled, "Great! So is everything settled then?" Everyone nodded except Kiku. "Sorry _. I'm not allowed to be allowed over at a girl's house after five o'clock, let alone sleepover with your parents away for the weekend. If Mother and Father knew, they'd kill me."

"It's okay Kiku, maybe we can all catch a movie with you on another time huh?"

He nodded, "Sure."

Ludwig turned to me with serious but concerned eyes, "You're alone this veekend, but aren't you afraid of being alone?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that's why I want you guys over, silly."

"You sure your parents aren't going to freak that we are all going to sleeping at your house together and possibly pull some moves on you?" Francis said with a sly smile.

I laughed with flushed cheeks, "Of course not, they trust you guys wholeheartedly, they know you're my only friends and they aren't going to deny me the pleasures that other friend groups have. But if you try anything Francis, remember I have pepper spray." I said pretending to squirt him; he played along covering his eyes exclaiming dramatically, "Ah! My eyes! They burn!" We all laughed at the improvisation act. Francis and I did a mock bow; we were in Theatre class together. We would be playing Romeo and Juliet next month with us as the lead roles.

The bell rang, "Alright see you guys after school. Don't worry Gil, your sleepover stuff is all washed. So you're all good. Hey, you are heading to class right? You're not going to skip this period are yah?"

"Hell no," He laughed, "I always go to Trig, Eliza's in that class. Later and thanks for washing my stuff!" He said as he jogged off. I scowled "That idiot."

At three o'clock when they had all grabbed some sleepover items they parked outside my house. He was in his tan pickup truck with the guys in its bed. We looked at the choices everyone brought.

Feliciano - _Sound of Music_

Antonio - _Zorro_

Francis - _What Woman Want_

Ludwig - _Saving Private Ryan_

Gilbert - _The Outsiders_

As for me I chose a movie from my Dad's stash, it was a horror flick. I am terrified of horror movies, but this could be the edge I needed to get Gilbert closer to me. I had a feeling this might do the trick. Hopefully Gil would feel the need to protect me and hold me close.

When Ludwig saw my choice he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me curiously, "But _ you hate scary movies. Vhy the hell vould you-," I cut him off by discreetly jerking my head lightly in Gil's direction. Gil was teasing Feliciano about his choice of movie. Ludwig's expression changed as he now understood my intentions immediately. "This is going to be my big break." I whispered with a wink. "I hope so." Ludwig nodded.

Gil looked at my choice and chuckled, "Keseses~ I didn't know you liked horror movies _."

"I don't but this one…looked interesting."

He shrugged, "Mine is definitely more awesome than anyone elses."

I grinned; I knew how much he loved those greaser movies.

We watched each one leaving mine to be last, and while Francis and Antonio covered Feliciano's ears and eyes, I sat between Ludwig and Gilbert. "Gil," I whispered as the creepy music played, tears of fright burning my eyes, "I'm scared."

"Hmm, what?" Gil asked.

"I'm scared." I whimpered.

"Then close your eyes and ears silly." He said with a bemused smile, then turned back to the movie.  
>I frowned, what was I supposed to do now? I was hurt that he didn't want to comfort me. I shivered, quaking with fear.<p>

Suddenly I was pulled into Ludwig's lap and his big strong secure arms encased me. "Don't vorry, I'll protect you." He whispered the promise. I smiled and lay my head against his chest, "You're a good friend." I said. He nodded.

At the end of the movie we crawled into our sleeping bags all bunched up together to conserve body heat. This was stage too in my plan. "Gil, I'm cold." I whispered to him.

His back was to me, so I couldn't see his lips move when he answered, "Then go get a blanket."

"Too cold to get up."

He sighed and nodded, "Fine." He scooted back so his back was closer to me. I frowned, he didn't even try to cuddle me like I had hoped he would.

"Here, I know how cold you get." Ludwig whispered as he pulled me into his really freakishly warm arms.

"Thanks." I replied not letting my irritation catch in my voice. He nodded, resting his chin on my head.

The next day I made Gil's favorite breakfast, pancakes, and I did it just how he likes it.

"Oh jah! This is awesome! You know me like the back of your hand don't you _?" He said with a big grin.

I smiled and murmured, "You have no idea."

"What?" He asked.

"Um nothing." I replied.

He shrugged, "Okay."

Ludwig was helping me make breakfast and after we were finished he put my favorite breakfast in front of me. It was a bacon, mayo, lettuce and cheese sandwich.

I smiled at it; it had just the right amount of everything. "Thanks Ludwig."

"No problem." He said sitting beside me.

After awhile it was time for everyone to leave and I tried to catch Gilbert by surprise by kissing him on his lips I caught his cheek. Gil laughed and kissed my cheek too and tousled my hair. The other guys followed suit, making the kiss Gil gave me less meaning than it was. Ludwig kissed my forehead and hugged me, and asked me if he wanted me to stay because he didn't want me to be alone.

"Ludwig, please, I know you're just trying to be a good friend and I appreciate everything you did for me last night. But you really don't have to compensate for Gilbert, it's really not necessary. You really need to stop, I can't get anywhere with Gil if you keep this up."

He nodded, "I'm sorry _."

I gave him a hug happy he understood and he left.

On Monday, Eliza walked by me and Gilbert as we were talking. Gil smiled, "I heard Eliza and that pris are having problems right now. I'm going to ask her out." He said and began to walk away. "Wait, Gil there's something I have to tell you!" I exclaimed knowing it was now or never.

"Can't it wait till later?" He whined.

I paused, "Y-Yeah, go ahead. Good luck Gilbert."

He nodded with a smile and combed his hair real fast then took off. My shoulders dropped in defeat. I knew there was a possibility that he might come to me if he got rejected but still…

Suddenly my entire body went into a fit of tremors, and all my emotions broke through, releasing themselves, I was like a pent up volcano so pent up it had to be released, so I blew. I dropped to my knees, not caring about the bruises or nor my school stuff scattering on the floor as I let my hands cover my face to hide my suffocating tears that wracked my entire body. Gilbert, my best friend, could be such an insensitive jerk sometimes!

Ludwig saw her crying. _I know she told me to stand back when she's trying to woo my brother, but I just can't stand to see her like this. I can't let his obliviousness just get the best of her. That's not what friends do! We comfort our friends, because it's our duty, whether they like it or not! _He walked over to _ and bent down and tried to hug you.

I looked up with new found hope, "Gil! Oh." The hope was erased from me. I scowled, my anger took over and I took it out on Ludwig, "UGH! Ludwig! What are you doing here! Go away!" I yelled standing up, he did the same. "_ please, let me comfort you!"

"NO! Just stop it!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face, "I know you're just trying to help out, but friend or not, you're turning out to be just as much of a creep as Francis can be sometimes! Would you just leave me alone?"

"No." Ludwig said simply trying his best to be strong for her.

So pissed at his firm stand at trying to be the one to help me, I smacked him and then felt like a total jerk for doing so.

"I-I'm sorry Ludwig. I didn't- I mean I just…I'll make it up to you…I've got to go." I said weeping. He nodded as he held his cheek tenderly. I turned and ran.

He nodded keeping the stream of tears itching behind his eyes hidden; he would let no one know the feelings of pain that were stirring inside of him. She just had no idea. "Damn it Gil, if you could only see your best friend and want to make her happy, they way I want to, then I wouldn't have to clean up the messes you make.

At lunch I watched as Gil talked with Eliza. I noted that his shoulder's dropped in defeat as he trudged back over to his friends. "She rejected me." I grumbled stating the obvious. Trying to hint off again, I replied, "Don't worry about it Gil, there are other fish in the sea."

Even Spain tried to pitch in and help me, "I know this girl who is dying to go out with you."

"I heard she's in love with you." Francis nodded.

Gil shrugged bitterly, "You know, you guys keep telling me all this, but I want it to be Eliza. I don't care that she doesn't see how much I love her. But I'm going to wait a million years if needs be to get Eliza to notice and take me, and that's final. I love her, and I always will." He said with a nod.

"Wow…that's deep." Francis said giving me an 'I'm sorry' expression.

Spain gave me a small upturn of his lips in a failed attempt to smile.

Gil shrugged at Francis' statement.

Pissed and hurt that Gilbert didn't even want to try shot up from my seat, took my tray of untouched food and dumped it in the trash can and took off without a word.

"Vhoa, is she okay?" Gil asked concerned for his best friend.

"She's suffering from a broken heart." Ludwig growled lightly trying to keep his temper.

"Vhat! Who vould hurt our _!" Gil asked angrily.

Everyone looked down at their plates playing with their food, they knew that _ loved Gil and that Ludwig felt the same way about her. So they decided to not get into this.

Ludwig hesitated at first then bit out, "It was someone very close to her, someone she loves very much, but he doesn't feel the same way about her."

Gil was astounded, "Who vouldn't love our girl?"

"That's vhat we'd like to know." Ludwig said getting overly pissed about Gil's oblivious obnoxious self.

"Alright who vas it then, one of you guys? Vhat about you West, I know you're close vith her." Gilbert said.

Ludwig couldn't believe Gilbert would pin this on him! Ludwig stood up quickly, towering over his big brother. He socked Gil so hard in the face; Gil stumbled and fell into the trash can, holding his broken nose.

A lunch lady snapped, "Alright young man, to the principal's office! Right now!"

With his usual serious expression he hoisted his pack over his shoulder dumped the rest of his food on Gil and left.

When school ended that day, I found Ludwig opening his locker. I handed him a bag of his favorite cookies that I made in Culinary Essentials. "This is for hitting you, I'm sorry."

"Don't vorry about it." He replied solemnly.

"Heard you got suspended, what happened?"

"It vas nothing, it vas a stupid move."

"Oh."

I then saw Gilbert make his way towards us to get to his locker. I got a brilliant idea, it was the last thing I could think of that would catch Gilbert's attention.

"I'll do your homework for a week, just please forgive me for what I'm about to do." I whispered swiftly as I notice that Gilbert was getting closer.

"Vhat do you-," Ludwig was cut off as I threw my arms around him and made out with him. He hugged me close. I figured he was helping, trying to make it look convincing. I felt terrible for using him though, either way.

I heard Gilbert open his locker, acting like it was nothing to see me kissing his brother. I pulled away, and said, "Gil!"

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm kissing your brother! Don't you have anything to say to me? Doesn't it bother you?" I exclaimed in shock.

He shrugged, "Not really, I thought you liked each other, what's up with you?"

"I'm mad Gil! That's what! What gave you any idea that me and Ludwig we're like that? We're just best friends! You aren't jealous that I was kissing him?" I asked him again.

"Why would I be? You're my best friend, I don't care who you go out with. But why are you upset? If you don't like him like that, then don't kiss him! Besides, if you cared so much what I thought about you kissing, then I say don't do it just because he's the one who broke my nose. Right after you left the lunch table no doubt."

I rounded on Ludwig, "You did! How could you!"

"_ it's not- you don't know the full story!"

"UGH! I'm walking home today! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I growled storming off.

"_! Come back! It's not safe for you to walk home alone!"

"Then I'll get Francis or someone to come with me damn it!" I yelled, storming off.

"Verdamnit! You dummknopf!" Ludwig snarled at Gil, "You just can't take what you have when you have it can you!"

"What are you talking about!" Gilbert shouted.

"Ergh! Just get in the truck before I change my mind and dump you off at the side of the road!"

Francis dropped me off at my house and kissed my cheek, "I'm story about what happened." I shrugged, "It's whatever."

"Gil doesn't know what he's missing. But you know, I know a guy who's in love with you." Francis said.

"Thanks, but I don't want a blind date."

He nodded, "Okay, but I'm sure his offer still stands."

I kissed his cheek in return, "Thanks really, but I'll be fine."

He nodded, and made sure I got in the house alright.

"Sorry Lud, I tried." Francis said to himself as he walked home.

I slammed my door, and locked it. I leaned against it and slid down and hugged my knees, rocking against the door. Once again I had failed to gain my love's attention and to top it It off he thought I loved Ludwig. No one was here to comfort me when I most needed it, even Ludwig's comfort would've been nice right now, even though he was partly the reason of my anger. It was no use. To Gilbert, I'd always be invisible.

Gil flopped on his bed, holding a bag of ice to his broken nose. He had no idea what was up with his friends. Why would she kiss his brother if she didn't like him? Why did she care what he thought? He was too confused to make sense of it all. He looked at a snap shot he had taken of Eliza without her knowledge. He sighed sadly as he hugged a pillow. His yellow bird chirping as it sat on his head. To Eliza he'd always be invisible.

Ludwig locked his door, strapped on some boxing gloves, and took his rage out on the punching dummy. He turned on some loud music and shut his blinds a bit. He didn't want anyone to see or hear him cry out as he poured his heart and soul into what he did best, working out. To bed there was no way to train your heart not to get broken. He was so pissed that she had only kissed him to Gilbert jealous. No matter how awesome the kiss was. She rejected his wanting to comfort her. He knew her like the back of his palm, so why couldn't she see him? Why couldn't she take her own advice and seek the other fish in the sea, like himself? She was everything to him. But to _, he'd always be invisible.

It's hurtful how love works, in their squares, circles, triangles and chain like ways. There are just times when no one is happy and the tragic story of lover never ends. Sometimes even though there are other fish in the sea, you only want that big catch.


	2. Visible

It's been a week and Ludwig, Gilbert and I have all been on ill terms. Sadly enough, our other friends were kind of picked off. Feliciano and Kiku were with Ludwig a lot, Gilbert nabbed Antonio, and Francis and I were together a lot. It was Saturday morning and I was alone again. I hated it; every creak of the house freaked me out. Ever since earlier this morning when my parents woke me up to tell me they were leaving on another business trip, I've been texting Francis. My phone buzzed, and I picked it up, opening my inbox and the message.

Lumiere: Uv got 2 tell them that you're sorry mon cherie. Not tht I dnt mind hnging out w/ you, but I miss the guys.

Mulan: Ks, ks. I'll do it. Wht do u think about a party tonight?

Lumiere: Prfct! Shll I Fwd it 2 evry1?

Mulan: Txt away Lumiere! ;)

Lumiere: K. 1 sec.

I smiled, our text tames were based on our favorite Disney characters.

A few minutes later, the phone buzzed again.

Lumiere: It was a little difficult but I persuaded the brothers in question, and they finally agreed.

Mulan: XOXOXOXO U r the best Lumiere!

Lumiere: Np Mulan.

Mulan: See yah 2night I gotta figure what we gonna do.

Lumiere: K gotta do some homework anyways.

We bade each other farewell and I got ready for the party that would soon take place. Part of that was I totally power cleaned the house. I showered and made sure to put on a really hot modest square cut red mini dress with black leggings underneath, and knee length black leather boots. I nodded with satisfactory as I looked in the mirror. I sent Francis a picture through the phone followed by the text:

Mulan: How do I look?

Lumiere: *Cat Call* *Wolf Whistle* Culd u get any hotter? *Blazing Sun*

I laughed at all the emotion cons.

Mulan: *Blush* I hate you, thanks!

Lumiere: No problem sexy.

Not too much later, everyone started coming and I let them like any good host. Everyone welcomed me warmly. We were all quite happy that Kiku was actually able to come this time. I think it was because his parents knew it was a special occasion.

Ludwig briefly glanced at me then looked away with a tint of pink across my face. Gil smiled and we all entered the living room and took our favorite places to sit.

"Alright boys, we're going to play a game. We're going to play fact or crap. I think you all know how this one works. For example, I say I've never been to a Mexican restaurant. Then I repeat the phrase 'Fact or Crap' and you all have to answer which one you think it is. If you're correct then awesome, if not well you'll know that person better ks?" Everyone nodded.

"Alright who wants to go first?" I asked.

Francis raised his hand, with a big grin. "Okay Francis, you're up."

"I've never actually been given any of your cookies as a gift."

"Crap." I replied. The others said the same.

"Actually it's Fact, you've given everyone one except me." France said.

I laughed, "Okay, okay, I guess that's a hint if I've ever heard one."

"Italy, you're sitting clockwise from him, so you're next." I told him.

"I've never made fudge before."

"Crap."

There was an even mixture of Facts and Craps from the other members.

So the game continued, each getting in-depth to who we are.

"I've believed in Father Christmas up until I was thirteen." Gil said.

"Ah, that's Crap." Ludwig said.

"It's Fact!" Gil insisted, I only pretended to not believe so you could think I was cool.

"Okay, my turn." I said. I took a deep breath, "I've always…"

My breath caught in my throat.

"Yes?" Francis asked, sensing what I was going to say.

"I've…Ever since fifth grade I've had the biggest crush on…Gilbert."

Everyone looked at me then slowly realized what this was all about and slowly everyone began to mutter out, "Fact."

Gilbert went from pale white to bright red.

"Wh-what?" He then smacked his palm to his head. "All this time…How did I not see it? Now that I think about it, it was so obvious…"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"I-I'm so sorry fraulien, I had no idea."

"I think we gathered that much." Japan said a bit sarcastically. Thus causing everyone to laugh till their cheeks went bright red.

"My turn." Ludwig said standing.

"I have no feelings whatsoever for _ aside from being her best friend." Ludwig said turning to me.

Everyone answered, "Crap."

I blushed, now I was the oblivious one. I'm a girl! I should've seen it! No...I couldn't have…I was too blinded by my love for Gilbert.

"S-Seriously?" I asked.

Ludwig nodded.

"Wow…I thought…"

"Vell now you know…I was dummknopf not to tell you in the first place. But I figured if my bruder ever agreed to be your boyfriend, then it was best that you didn't know I was the one who loved you."

I put my hand over my mouth and tried not to cry as he continued.

"You're friendship is very valuable to me, and I would rather have my heart be broken than our friendship. But it's true _. Ich liebe dich."

I nodded, "Thank you Ludwig. But now the question is, what happens now? The purpose of this party was to bring everyone back together without hurting anyone else. And like you Ludwig I value my friendship with everyone very highly."

"I care about you _, and I'm sorry for all the hardship I've caused you, but I still don't share the same feelings as you do for me." Gilbert announced.

I nodded with a smile, "At least you know now."

"Then vhat about you _, I love you, and I still want to give us a chance." Ludwig said, taking my hands with tender firmness.

I looked at everyone, they nodded their approval. I then reflected back on myself, do I want this? I remembered all the times Ludwig had done things that I had hoped Gilbert would do. Then I realized it was Ludwig all along. He was my best friend too, and he cared about my feelings. "I may not have the same feelings for you right now, but I think I can grow to love you in the same way. So yes, I want to give us a chance."

Ludwig smiled and pulled me into his strong embrace and everyone applauded. Then ever so slowly, Ludwig kissed me. It was slow, tender and passionate. I was lost in a world that I didn't know existed. Bright warm colors surrounded me, and hot sensations ignited in my soul. Heat flared and coursed from the tips of my toes and seeped through the rest of my body. I realized I wanted to kiss him back and I did so, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Maybe…maybe I do love you and I never knew it." I whispered. "I've never wanted to hear those words so badly in my entire life." He whispered back. We went in for another kiss and then BAM!

We looked stunned and then at our friends who were now bowled over laughing. "Get a room!" Antonio called out. Ludwig nodded, and I grinned, and we went back to the party and made the best of the rest of the night.


	3. The Test

Invisible Chapter 3

"Congratulations Class of 2012!" Our valedictorian exclaimed. We threw our caps into the air with hoorah's of our relief. 13 years of hell and we were officially finished! I turned to my boyfriend Ludwig and kissed him, he held the nape of your neck and kissed you back. We saw Gilbert off to the side with our friends Francis and Antonio; they all had graduated last year –with a lot of help from me though-.

Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku and I walked over to our other friends and they congratulated us. Everyone kissed me on the cheek and gave me a big hug. They knew I was a little upset that I hadn't been made valedictorian but whatever. I was the runner up. "Party at our place!" Gilbert exclaimed. He and Francis and Antonio had rented a large apartment to share, and were very proud of their find, and were all too eager to show it off.

We all hopped into our respective cars and drove over to Gil's place. It was a very festive party where we played all our favorite games and danced till we passed out. When I woke up, I paled, as I saw Gilbert lying next to me in bed. We were both half naked and I was wearing his shirt._ What the hell have I done? _Last year this would've been my dream, but this morning it was my worst nightmare! What would Ludwig say if he found out?

I hurriedly tossed off his shirt and put on my real clothes. I snuck outside the room and found that everyone was still asleep and were sprawled throughout the wrecked apartment. "Geez, we sure know how to part." I whispered then grabbed a camera and took pictures. But couldn't help but wonder as you did so, _I didn't even drink last night…did I? _The thought worried you, then you questioned those bon bons…They did taste a little different, maybe I would ask Francis later.

I was going through my pictures when I realized, I couldn't find Ludwig anywhere! I searched around and then out from the bathroom came Ludwig. "Oh, Ludwig." I smiled, trying to hide your guilt. Ludwig gave you his usual small smile, and kissed you. "Want to dump this place and go out for a breakfast?"

"Without cleaning up?" You asked bewildered.

He smiled a little amused, "Why not?"

I giggled, "Sure."

He intertwined his fingers with mine and walked outside with me. He opened the door for me and I hopped in. Then he drove us to our favorite place, Frosty Dip. It had the best vanilla and chocolate shell dip ever! The two of us sat at the table as we ate our ice cream. _Should I tell him or not? _I wondered, and was just opening my mouth to begin my confession, when he said, "I know about what happened last night."

Unsure whether he meant what I thought he did, or something else, I asked, "About what?"

He gave me a hurt expression, "About you and Gilbert."

My face paled, "Ludwig, I…I had no idea, I didn't know till this morning of what I did. I'm so-so sorry. I would say that I didn't do it, but…it was so clear…" Your eyes welled up into tears, "I've been over him since I told you I was, and that was a month after we started going out! I'm so sorry, I think Francis spiked the bon bons, and I may have gotten drunk off them and…and…I'm so sorry. I was going to say something before you said that but…"

"I know…listen…maybe ve should…take some time to clear our minds. I-I don't know if I can forgive you just yet. It's…" He acted like it was hard for him to talk, "It's very hard for me to take it all in. Gilbert, I can see him making a mistake like this…You however…never in my wildest dreams." And with that he got up and slowly walked away. I shot up from my seat, and grabbed his hand, "Ludwig, please you have to know that I never meant to hurt you. If I was to go back, I would've never let it happen."

Ludwig nodded and pulled away, walking off. I went back to the party long enough to grab my stuff. Ludwig hadn't returned yet, I assumed he was out taking his mind off his troubles by walking. I then left in my new car and drove home. Once again my parents were gone and I had the house to myself. I turned on my favorite CD. It was my present from Ludwig for my 18th birthday; it was all of our favorite songs.

I grabbed some cookies, a notebook and pen and began to munch as I wrote poems upon poems and songs upon songs until I had fallen asleep from all the heaviness of my tears and my headache. I jumped when my phone buzzed and I groggily looked at the text.

Lumiere: Bonjour _, Where r u?

Mulan: home wishing I was dead.

Lumiere: Oh? What happened?

Mulan: You spiked the f-ing punch u idiot!

Lumiere: pardon moi?

Mulan: Ludwig practically dmpd me cus I was in Gils bed with the albino himself! Wearing his shirt and he was like naked!

Lumiere: Oh dear…

Mulan: Oh dear? Oh dear! I lost the 3 of my life cus of u!

Lumiere: Mulan, plz dn't b mad me!

Mulan: Y the hell not!

Lumiere: U r the only girl who dn't hate me right now.

Mulan: Sorry about u and Suzianna, and Jennette, and Alicen but u really need 2 pick 1 or the other.

Lumiere: Plz 4give me?

Mulan: …fine u owe me ice cream…

Lumiere: Whenevr u wish my dear.

Mulan: How about now? I need something cold and sweet, and a person to sweep up the broken mess I'm n.

Lumiere: I'll be right over.

"So?" Gilbert asked, as everyone looked at Francis intensely.

"She's grabbed the bait." Francis grinned.

Everyone high-fived except Feliciano, "Isn't this really mean?" He asked.

Everyone sighed. "Yes, Feliciano, but it's so she doesn't find out." Kiku said.

"Isn't there any other way?" Feliciano asked.

"It has to be like this, or else the plan won't work amigo." Antonio said.

Feliciano sighed, "I still don't like it."

"Trust me, it's not something I'm proud of friend, but it's for the best." Ludwig replied with guilt, "It's the only way I'll know."

Francis arrived in due time and you opened the door and you let him in. He had your favorite ice cream in tow. He hugged me and we watched the movie while I ate the entire quart of ice cream. Francis looked at me worriedly as he hugged me to his side. After the beautiful movie I sobbed into his arms while he patted my back, listening to me cry and talk about my feelings and how I couldn't believe this happened to me.

By the time I was finally finished crying, it was nightfall and I finally had to let him go. "Night Francis."

"Night _."

Lumiere: We have 2 have a meeting now!

France typed on the IM.

Jimini Cricket : Alright, I'm coming.

Prince: Be there ASAP.

Gilbert typed.

Kiku replied.

Peter Pan: Was about to head over to Mufasa's.

Feliciano answered.

Kovu: Leaving now, be there in a few.

Antonio typed.

*Mufasa has logged in*

Mufasa: What's wrong?

Ludwig typed.

Lumiere: Be at my house yesterday!

Mufasa: Okay.

*All have logged out*

Francis waited for everyone began to arrive; he was in a very serious mood. One not everyone saw a lot of. "So when you got there, did she take it was going on well?" Gilbert asked.

"If tissue mounds by the couch and a couple of gallons of ice cream tubs were at its foot, counts as taking it well, then yes." Francis growled. "I care about her sometimes it seems more than the rest of you! I will not stand this anymore! If I have to see another sad tear from her I will start ripping off the balls of every man who continues this charade. It was enjoyable at first because we know what's going on, but this is just pissing me off now! Now will someone fix her! Because if none of you do, I will do it myself! Then the plan will be all for naught!"

Everyone realized that he really did mean business when it came to _.

"Alright, tomorrow evening, I will finish up the plan. Would you guys meet at my place?" Ludwig asked.

Everyone nodded.

Ludwig then left to get what he needed to finish up his ultimate plan.

There was a knock at my door, and I opened it to see Francis. "Would you like to go to dinner with me _?"

I shrugged, "As friends?"

"Err…no, well…yes but I was hoping this could be the start of something new." He replied.

"Sorry I can't. I don't feel well, and two I'm just so depressed."

Francis could tell, her eyes were so puffed up and red from tears, and she sounded stuffed up from all of it.

"Then why don't you just come on a walk with me?" He asked. I sighed and blew my nose and nodded. He took my hand and we walked and talked, just about things in general. Like what colleges we were interested in and what kind of jobs we wanted to get into. I knew he wanted to get into the business of matchmaking.

After a long pause he asked me, "If anything happens to you, I want you to know that I want to be the one you come to first. Whether it's good or if you're in trouble, I want to be there for you. Gilbert and Antonio are my closest buddies, but… after all we've been through together…" He took my hands, "You're my best friend."

I could see what he meant, times had changed and Francis had recently become my best friend and I never wanted to lose him. "I know, you're my best friend too Francis." He kept a hold of my hand fondly as we walked along, ending up at Ludwig's house.

I stopped stunned, "What's going on Francis?"

"There's something I have to…well…you should really here it for yourself, but I'm sworn to secrecy." He said.

I walked into Ludwig's house. Everyone was there, with sad expressions.

"_..."

"L-Ludwig, what's going on?"

He walked over to me and said, "We've been friends since we were kids…and I've loved you since then. We've date for over a year and…I wanted this, our relationship as a boyfriend and girlfriend to end."

"What? S-So you were serious then."

He nodded, and then quickly knelt down and slid a ring on my finger, "I want it to end so you and I could be together in holy matrimony. Will you _ _, marry me?"

You blinked, then went into a burst of flustered anger, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Everyone gulped in fear; it wasn't the reaction they were expecting.

"I was testing you, I had to see what you would be like if you thought you had cheated on me." He said.

"What?" I growled realizing it was all some kind of hurtful act.

"Ludwig has been planning to ask you to marry him for a month now, and he wanted to see what you would do." Gil replied.

"So he had Gil get in bed with you naked, so as to make it look like you had slept with him."

"I purposefully spiked the bon bons so you would believe you got drunk on them. I also was the one who dressed you." Francis said. "Well you know since what happened at our little slumber party." I nodded remembering that he was teaching me strip poker. And that's also when he confessed that he's bi-sexual. Thus, explaining why he was attracted to both boys and girls, though his preference was girls.

"We all had to pretend we didn't know about it, and only Ludwig did. That way we could see if you passed the test." Kiku replied.

"We're really sorry!" Feliciano replied.

I took a deep breath, "So…did I pass?"

Everyone laughed and nodded.

"I could've just asked you, but words are words…I had to know you would never cheat on me. Now I know that you'd never do so, I'm sorry." Ludwig said somberly.

Sometimes I hated the fact I was so forgiving. I nodded, "It's okay because I love you." He smiled as he slid the ring on my finger. He stood up and I smacked him smartly across the face. "That was a horrible thing to do to me!" I snapped at him. He was absolutely stunned at my action. "Now I forgive you." I replied back to my usual self. I kissed him deeply.


	4. Somethings Must Remain Invisible

The wedding was only a week away, and the boys were having a bachelor party. It was kind of sad though because since _ never had girl friends, and all they boys are all of the friends she had, she said it was fine that she didn't have a bachelorette party. But the boys knew that it wasn't fair so everyone aside from Ludwig went shopping and bought all kinds of things they'd want their own girl to have, but they kept in mind albeit somewhat, of what _ would like.

They sent all her presents and sent a note with a video camera asking her to tape everything that happened before she opened the presents and they would have her on video chat so they could see her, they just wanted the video camera to be in use so they could see you blush and react to all the presents in the future.

So in this way everything was hilarious. After midnight though, you told the boys thank you, and went to bed. They closed down their video chats and smiled, "Now the best part!" "Best part?" Ludwig grinned curiously as a tint of flush covered his cheeks from being plastered with beer. His mug had been refilled so many times he knew he had, had way too many to have been healthy for him. No matter how much he could hold.

Gilbert grinned widely, "Hell yeah, but ve didn't vant _ to see it. Sorry if it's a little cliché but…" Gilbert whistled and in strode in the skimpiest of outfits, a very beautiful stripper. Kiku and Feliciano looked at each other worriedly, and in shock. "Ve~ is this really a good idea Gilbert?"

"Vhy not? He doesn't have much time left before he's committed for life, so he might as vell enjoy vhat time he has left as a single."

Ludwig grinned and swayed as he got up and as the music played the stripper and him danced together, and she did what all strippers do of course.

But it wasn't just Feliciano and Kiku who hated the idea of a stripper while Ludwig was overly drunk; there was one other, the one who would be _'s Bride's Man of Honor. The name had to be altered since he isn't a girl. The same man who would be walking her down the aisle, because wouldn't you believe it? But her parents had been out of town for a couple of months and they wouldn't be back anytime soon and they wouldn't be able to make their own daughter's wedding! But he was still your best friend and he didn't approve of this in the slightest. These days though as he watched you be in love with Ludwig, and even before the engagement, when he had started being your best friend, he had begun having feelings that were overprotective.

Francis kept his mouth shut though; he didn't want to be the reason for negativity, for what is supposed to be a very special night for Ludwig.

The next morning, _ knocked on the door, and ended up having to use her key and walk into the Bad Touch Trio's apartment. "Guys?" You asked quietly, assuming they would be drunk. "I have the…video." You laughed lightly when you saw the guys strewn about. Whatever items they had bought Ludwig, were not in sight, and you saw a DVD on the disc holder of the DVD player that read: Ludwig's Bachelor Party. You smirked; you were supposed to wait until after you both were married before watching it, but maybe just a peek.

You turned it on, and giggled at the items, now you would know what to expect. "Is it off? Yeah? Okay, then let's do it." Gil said, and then clapped Ludwig on the shoulder, "Now for the best part!" You watched interested now, they had just turned off their video chats with you and you gasped when you saw what they, or rather Gilbert had planned, because everyone looked shocked, well Francis looked pissed.

You jumped when Antonio said, "_!" You turned and saw his were closed, "What have you done to my socks! Their rosa! I have to wear these to work!" Then his words droned as he shifted in his sleep. You searched back a little to see what you missed and you saw Ludwig grinding against her. He was massively drunk as you can tell but…it was still killing you inside. They had promised not to have strippers! But Gil obviously wasn't listening despite that he had said that he had heard you loud and clear.

To think that you had loved him with every fiber of your being a couple of years ago! You finished the video and started crying soundlessly. You got up and you were sorely tempted to kick the sleeping albino in his vulnerable genital areas. But just because he was low like that didn't mean you would sink down to his level. So you decided to have a talk to Ludwig and Gilbert later. You went back home and took out your anger on Ludwig's punching dummy. You were happy to have moved in with your fiancé, and even happier as you beat the crap out of the punching dummy.

Later you called a meeting with your fiancé and your ex-best friend. You took a deep breath, "I understand you had a stripper at the party." Ludwig nodded; he wasn't going to make excuses, why bother? He knew that you knew that he had been plastered, and he wasn't in his mind at the time. Besides it would be a waste of time to tell you things you already knew. "I don't want to do this, but I'm beginning to think that you should be suspended from the reception."

"VHAT!" They both exclaimed.

"_, I know vhat he vas vrong but you can't do that!" Ludwig said with hurt.

"Jah, it vas just a little fun!" Gil insisted.

"I said I was beginning, but…I've called everyone and," You took a deep breath, "I'm delaying the wedding a few more days. I will reconsider your coming to the reception, but until that time, I don't want to see you Gil. I am restraining myself from tearing you into pieces which is what I ought to do but since I still care about you as a friend I don't want to do that."

Gil nodded solemnly, "I understand."

You took another breath and said, "I-I want a couple of days from you too Ludwig. I will see you both in a while…I love you both, but I got to go now. Francis and I will be at my parents' house. He's going to be helping me cope with things until I can see you both."

They nodded and you left, and walked home, when you walked in the door, you got a phone call from your Aunt Edith in England, where you're parents were for their business trip. "Hey Auntie Eddie, what's up?" You asked, and you headed to the living room. "What?" You said stopping dead in your tracks, "Y-You can't be serious…are they…Oh gawd! No! NO! NO!" You screamed in pain and anger, and clicked off throwing the phone into the wall. Luckily it was one of those indestructible types, but it's not like you cared right now. You collapsed into the sofa and crawled into a fetal position and bawled.

An hour later Francis came in carrying his luggage and slammed the door and dropping everything when he saw you, and rushed to the couch and pulled you into his lap, "Mon ami! What's wrong! Who did this to you! Why are you falling apart like this?"

You cried out loudly, "My p-parents! T-They're dead! Their plane crashed and they only just now found their bodies!"

"Oh…oh gawd." Francis said, his face paling and he pulled you even closer, knowing like Ludwig did that when you get news like this that you felt more secure the tighter you hugged her.

For hours, until it was far into the night, all you two did was cry and he rocked you too sleep, stroking your hair. To say that the past few days were very difficult for you was an understatement. And Francis had know idea how you could keep yourself pulled together. He knew you were strong, but for this, you must be superwoman!

Francis knew better than to leave you alone for the next several days, and eventually as the wedding neared you had gotten better and said that the wedding she be postponed until after everything settled down. So for the next several weeks you planned the funeral and it was devastating, and with all the stress and all the times you had been crying and not eating, you could no longer fit your wedding dress because it was a couple sizes to large.

Everyone started worrying about you, but you told them not too. Since they knew that you were a strong smart girl, they knew you could figure out things for yourself and that you just needed time. But they were wrong, what you really needed was someone to tend to you, because the next thing you knew Francis was taking you to the hospital, you had become anorexic from it all and needed extreme medical attention.

The doctor came out of the hospital room and said to the waiting males, "She's in a very fatal position and she'll need a few months to recover, thankfully Mr. Bonnefoy got her here in time, or it might've been too late." The others looked each other worryingly. "If you all take turns talking and go in one at a time, then you can all see her. She's very fragile and won't be able to handle the excitement."

Everyone nodded and the ones allowed in first were the ones who wouldn't cause you a lot of excitement. Gilbert walked in and apologized to you profusely telling you that he would listen to you keenly from now on as long as you get better. Ludwig talked to her quite along while about quite a lot of different things. He came out, "Sorry Francis, she's asleep now."

"Its fine mon ami, what I need to tell her doesn't need to be really heard, she would already know." Francis said, and walked in, and sat with you, holding your hand. "Mon ami…I know you'll be okay, but I really want you to remember that I care about you, and I want you to get better fast. I worry about you every single day." He brushed a lock of your hair away and kissed your forehead. "See you soon mon ami." He got up to leave and a single word escaped her lips, "Lumiere." A tear came to his eyes, it wasn't just their text names, for those two their nicknames were terms of endearment. "Yes, I will always be here for you my Mulan." With that he left.

For some reason it was if his words were the ones that made _'s subconscious mind strive to get better day after day. Color began to fill in her painfully thin cheeks and she smiled more. She got better faster than was expected and the wedding was held.

Francis walked her down the aisle and he stood where a normal Maid of Honor would stand.

Ludwig and you were married, and they were dancing the night away and Feliciano stood with Francis, as they both looked at you with admiration and adoration. "Francis?" Feliciano began.

"Yes mon ami?"

"Why didn't you ever tell _?"

"Because Feliciano, she doesn't need anymore pain in her life, and besides…how wrong would it be to tell her? It wouldn't be right."

"But doesn't she deserve to know?"

"Yes, but with what situation I'm in, I don't think I can tell her, her parents' last dying wish, I mean the last bit."

"It would be traumatizing wouldn't it be?" Feliciano said rhetorically.

Francis nodded, and spoke softly, "I'm sorry _, but my feelings for you must always remain invisible to you, especially since I know now that I'm your half brother, through our dearest mother…but I will love you forever, and I'm glad that as your brother, I was the one to walk you down the aisle. After all, it's my duty, and my honor."


End file.
